1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a photoelectric converter having a light-receiving surface with an improved fill factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts a captured image into an electrical signal. The image sensor may include a pixel array, and each pixel included in the pixel array may include a light-sensing device. In addition to the light sensing device, the image sensor may include a transistor for controlling the light sensing device and circuits for driving the light sensing device.